In conventional telecommunication networks, data (e.g. voice data) is transmitted from an originating source to an end recipient via an intermediary, where the method by which the information is routed is dependent on multiple time-varying factors. In this manner, a data intermediary connects multiple data originators (“customers,” hereinafter) with customer-specified termination points via a multiplicity of possible carriers that could potentially handle the transmission (“carriers,” hereinafter). For example, a conventional data intermediary can take an order (e.g., accept a phone call, fax, etc.) from a customer, identify a carrier that is able to transmit the data to the required terminus, and then pick-up the data from the customer and transmit to the carrier for delivery.
Oftentimes, the routing choice might be based on some combination of the cost, quality, and other factors. For instance, each carrier that could possibly terminate the data transmission at a specified location might potentially charge a different rate for such a termination. Further, the quality of the communications conduit that each carrier provides may vary between carriers and from time to time. Conventionally, the carrier that offers a combination of the lowest price and highest quality will typically secure orders up to its maximum bandwidth capacity.
In some instances, a conventional data intermediary will charge the customer a per-minute (or per byte, etc.) charge for data transmission. Typically, this charge will be based on the then-current fee charged to the intermediary by one or more of the carriers for the same quality of data transmission to the selected location. The rates charged by the various carriers are subject to change. In some instances, the ability of the carriers to change transmission prices is limited by contract and requires, for example, some number of days of advance notice (e.g., seven days) to the intermediary. From the standpoint of the intermediary, when a carrier changes its pricing structure there is an incentive to do the same with respect to its own customers, and this is especially true in the case where the carrier increases transmission prices. In some instances, volume-based discounts may be available from the carrier and/or discounts might be offered to induce an intermediary to move business from one carrier to another.
In other instances, the customer may impose geographic or other routing requirements on the intermediary, which can further complicate the delivery process. For example, some customers may require the intermediary to transmit its data to the intended destination so as to avoid certain countries or travel only through a short list of approved countries.